disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Knight
| Powerful Suits of armor animated from high spiritual activity. These suits of armor produce a furnace like flame that erupts from their neck as they explode to life. Dark Knights have a sense of Chivalry unlike most demons, and prefer a fair fight over cheap tactics. Powerful warriors as they never sleep and never tire, the Dark Knights are engines of destruction hired by overlords as guards and defenders. Hit die: D10 Type: Construct (Monster, Demon) Skills: The Dark Knight's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Martial Knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill points 2+ int mod Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Dark Knight Alignment: Dark knights tend to be lawful and follow their own moral code, or the moral codes of others before them. Dark Knights sometimes become chaotic and those that do are often called "executioners". Religion: Dark Knights follow overlords like many others, but mostly Dark Knights seem to worship armor smithing it's self as it is a huge portion of their creation. Other Classes: Dark Knights often find themselves at odds with more chaotic creatures and classes, but team up with Paladins quite often. RACE •+4 Strength, +2 Charisma, -4 Dexterity, no constitution score • Medium sized Construct (Monster, Demon) (+20 hp) •'Speed:' 30 feet • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Knowledge Nobility and Royalty, and Intimidate checks. +4 to bluff when pretending to be a suit of armor. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any Repairs: The Dark Knight can be repaired using a Craft check that has to do with wood, stone, or metal. The craft check heals a number of hit points equal to the craft check and takes 1 hour for every 5 hit points recovered. Class Features EVILTY: *Evilty* Patience: Gain a +1 bonus to damage every time you are struck in combat by an enemy (Max +10) Monster weapon prof: Dark Knights are proficient and can only wield Physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Dark Knight's weapon comes in the form of a powerful Greatsword This sword deals 2d6 damage and has a critical hit range of 19-20 X2. MAGICHANGE: As a free action, a Dark Knight can change into a Greatsword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Charisma Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the Greatsword when the Dark Knight transforms. Dark Knight Greatsword Great Sword (Two handed) Damage: 2d6 or the Dark Knight's monster weapon damage, whichever is higher. Critical: 19-20 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 8 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Dark Knights gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Dark Knights also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Dark Knight Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Dark Knight's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Dark Knight must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases the Dark Knight can select a normal technique in place of a monster Technique. A Dark Knight's relevant ability score modifier is it's Strength. Ability Boost Dark Knights are Strong, Wise, and Charismatic as such they gain bonuses to Strength, Wisdom, and Charisma. Dark Knights gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. Natural armor (Ex) Dark Knights have very thick armored hide, as such they gain Natural armor as indicated on the table above. Element Resistance (Ex) Dark Knights are in tune with the burning furnace within themselves, as such they gain resistance to fire as indicated on the table above eventually obtaining full immunity at 10th level. Damage Reduction Dark Knights have nearly impenetrable armor suits reinforced with steel and souls. Dark Knights gain Damage Reduction overcome by Adamantine as listed on the table above. Fighter's Spirit: A Dark Knight is treated as a fighter of it's dark knight level for the purpose of selecting feats that require it to be a fighter. Challenge (Ex) At 5th level, Once per day, a Dark Knight can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the Dark Knight chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Dark Knight’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Dark Knight’s level. The Dark Knight can use this ability once per day at 5th level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 5th, to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the Dark Knight’s concentration. The Dark Knight takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious or until the combat ends. Bonus Feats At levels 5,9,13,16, and 19 you gain a bonus feat that can be selected from the list of Combat Feats. Executioner (Su) A Dark Knight whom has reached 20th level is at the paragon of it's race. Once per day as a standard action the Dark Knight can enter the Executioner's Stance. While in this stance the Executioner's weapon's critical range increases by 1 point (added after abilities such as improved critical) and the critical multiplier increases by one step (X2 becomes X3). All critical hits the Dark Knight makes are automatically confirmed and deal 1 additional constitution damage. Creatures striking the Dark Knight with a melee weapon while in this stance take 3d6 fire damage. This stance lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Dark Knight's level. Dark Knight Techniques 1st-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, Peacebond, Shield, Mage Armor, Mount, Anticipate peril, True Strike '''2nd-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Bull's Strength, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Litany of Sloth, Litany of Weakness, Knight's Calling, Know the enemy, Divine Favor, Scorching Ray, Greater Magic Weapon '3rd-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Litany of Defense, Litany of Eloquence, Litany of Entanglement, Litany of Righteousness, Litany of Warding, Vestiment of the Champion, Wrathful Mantle, Fireball, Lightning Bolt, **Power Slice '4th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Stoneskin, True form, Remove Curse, Locate Creature, Detonate, Deadly Juggernaut, Litany of Sight, Litany of Escape, Fire Shield, **Trance axe (MC) '5th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Fire Snake, Lightning Arc, Flame Strike, Righteous Might, Fabricate, Rapid Repair, **Lightning Slash '6th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Globe of invulnerability, Repulsion, Wall of Iron, Battlemind Link, Legend Lore, True Seeing, Greater Heroism '7th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Chain Lightning, Contagious Flame, Delayed blast fireball, Forcecage, Finger of Death, Resounding Blow, Harm, **Gigantic Slash '8th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Dimensional lock, Incendiary Cloud, Wall of Lava, Antipathy, Iron Body, Litany of Thunder, Litany of Vengeance, Litany of Madness, Burst of Glory, **Graviton Hammer (MC) '9th-Level Dark Knight Techniques—'Freedom, Heroic Invocation, Stay the hand, Sacrificial Oath, Oath of Peace, Unholy/Holy Sword, **Blade Frenzy = '''Dark Knight Alternative class features = *Golem = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Dark Knight Reincarnation